


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Love Story

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [121]
Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ButterflyGhost who came up with the name for Ray's leather jacket</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> For ButterflyGhost who came up with the name for Ray's leather jacket


End file.
